Is That a Cyborg?
Notes Episodes will be coming out more often from April 18 - 21 2014, because I am on Easter Vacation. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Dialogue It was late at night in the city, and in the The Emerald Brace headquarters, Tracy was telling his best scientists about their next project. Tracy: I have hand picked all of you to work on my next project, it will not be easy. Scientist 1: what is it sir? Tracy: glad you asked, you will be creating a half monster half machine! The scientists looked at their leader, confused. Tracy: about a month ago, Ultraman Zach and Godzilla had killed the three headed monster King Ghidorah, they blasted its middle head off, and I want you to replace it. Tracy: You will also give it new weapons, armor, and anything else you can think of. Scientist 2: where is the body? Tracy: it is in a containment cell, and you have been authorized to enter it. Tracy: Get to work maggots! Scientists: Yes Sir! The Scientists went to the bottom floor of the base, and got to work. In the EDF base's lounge room John and Jose were playing a game of chess. Amy walked in. Amy: hey guys, just gonna watch TV. John and Jose: hey Amy. Caboose walks in. Amy, Jose and John: hey Caboose Caboose: hello! Max pops his head in Max: sir, the Inspector General wants you. John: inspector General? Tell her I'm coming. Max walked back into the command room. Max: Ma'am, he said he would be here in a minute. John walks in to the Command room. John: what is it Ma'am? Inspector General: well, I need to talk to you about the equipment on your base. John: Why? Is something wrong? Inspector General: well Captain John, EDF Tokyo has new equipment that we use to detect monsters, you guys need one. Inspector General: it will be there in around three days. Three days later, the EDF received the new device. Caboose walks outside, to see a package in front of the door Caboose: there is a package! Caboose: and it's for me! John walks outside John: Caboose, that is for the whole squad. Caboose: it has my name on it! John: and my name, and Amy's name, Max's name, Charles' name, and Jose's name. Caboose: but my name is on it! John: Caboose, just give me the package. Caboose handed John the packege, and the two walked inside. John: morning everyone, I got that package with the monster detector thingymadoodle. Amy: isn't that cheating? John: would you rather do this, or risk thousands of lives? Amy: well, if lives weren't at risk, I wouldn't use this thing. Charles turns it on, and it immediately detects a kaiju. Charles: if already found one! Max: it must need to be rebooted John: turn it off and turn it back on again. Charles turns it off, then back on again. Charles: still detecting a monster. Max: maybe there really is a kaiju, we just didn't find it. John: unlikely... Just then, their conversation was interrupted by another transmission from Tracy. Tracy: hello, Earth Defense Force. John: Tracy! Tracy: yes...who did you expect? Tracy: on of my evil soldiers of evil found out that our latest project has been found out to have been detected by you. John: we just got this thing! How did you... Tracy: I have my ways... that are EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHA (cough cough), BWAHA..(cough) HAHA..(cough) HA... you know what, forget the laugh, but I am very EVIL! Tracy ended the transmission. John: well, the detector was right. Jose: did Tracy just give away the location of his secret base? Max: yes, he did. John: well, we can thank him when he's in jail... or dead thanks to a certain imbecile. Caboose: ooh ohh! Am I the imbecile? John: what do you think? Caboose: no, because you said the package wasn't mine, so why should the imbecile-ness? John: Caboose, shut up, teams get to the Tank-Car. Team: yes sir! The team drove to the coordinates. Amy: we're here. The team snuck into the warehouse where The Emerald Brace's base was. Caboose was the first to go in, he then started staring at each box, as if they were staring straight back at him. Caboose: this box is clear! Amy: clear? Caboose: yes, that means there is no trap door. After about 10 minutes of checking, Caboose said something other than clear. Caboose: this one smells fishy... like a fish. The team huddled around the wooden crate. Caboose started pushing on the crate, when it opened, and he fell down into Tracy's base. Caboose: (yelling) don't worry! There is a trampoline thing here! The team jumped in one by one. The team looked around Amy: there are three passages, let's take the middle one. John: agreed. The crew walked down the passageway, and Caboose ran into a large room, separating from the rest of the group. Caboose: OH MY GOSH! Amy: what is it... Emerald Brace Soldier: stop right there! Max: uh oh. Three more soldiers ran in and pointed their Emerald Braces at the EDF. Just then, a noise was coming from the room Caboose had ran into. Then, Caboose came out... in a tank. Caboose: oh hey guys! Look what I found! Max: Run! Caboose and the rest of the team went in different directions. Caboose started firing at the Emerald Brace Soldiers, and he missed a few times too. Caboose: Bang! You get a explosive, and you get an explosive, oh where did you come from? You can have one too. Caboose kept driving the tank down the hallway. Caboose: Dee da dee da dee, I have a tank. John: ok guys, we're clear. The team kept running down the hallway, until they came to an elevator. Jose: maybe this is the way to that monster! Caboose hopped out of the tank. Caboose: choose the bottom floor, I think it would be more fun. Caboose pressed the button for the bottom floor, and the team got in the elevator. The team had made it to the lowest floor, and sure enough, the Emerald Brace scientists were working on the cyborg King Ghidorah. Caboose: ooh, what does this button do? Caboose presses a button on the wall. Rest of the EDF: Caboose! No! Alarm: ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER! ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER! The team was immediately captured in a prison cell that came out of the ground. Emerald Brace scientist: hello, well, you're just in time for the revelation of your newest monster, Mecha-King Ghidorah. Max hid behind John, and transformed into Ultraman Zach! Emerald Brace scientist: oh, and we are going to kill you. John: uh, look behind you. Scientist: meh, it's not like they could do anything about it. The Scientist turned around. Ultraman Zach: let them go. Scientist: yup, whatever you say! I'll let em' go! Just don't hurt me. Ultraman Zach: I won't, let them go! Scientist: Ok! Ok! He released the team. Scientist: activate Mecha-King Ghidorah! Other scientist: yes sir! Mecha-King Ghidorah powered up. Zach got into his fighting stance. Scientist: meet the evil wrath of MECHA-KING GHIDORAH! Zach leaned forward. Mecha-King Ghidorah stood up, taller than Zach, and taller than it's past self. MKG immediately shot out a giant claw from its stomach. Scientists: you can't win! Zach turned to Shine Mode, and quickly flew up, destroying the roof and the floors above it. Mecha-King Ghidorah followed, a and blasted anything in it's path with it's electric beams. The beam from its mechanical middle head hit Zach in the foot, knocking him off balance, where he slammed into a nearby building. Ultraman Zach: unf! Mecha-King Ghidorah had a robotic voice, much like that of the robot from 2001: A Space Odyssey Mecha-King Ghidorah: The King of the Monsters isn't here to save you now! Zach got up, and threw a weak punch at Mecha-King Ghidorah, and missed. Mecha-King Ghidorah flew into the air, descended at extremely high speeds, and landed on Zach. Zach: Ugf! MKG stomped on Zach Ultraman Zach: Guys! Help..me! The team made it up the elevator, and we're watching Zach fight Mecha-King Ghidorah. Caboose: we will help you! Caboose jumped in the Tank-Car. Caboose prepared the gun, and blasted Mecha-King Ghidorah. MKG fell off Zach, so the hero got back up. Jose: I brought my new invention with me! Jose pulled out a small device, and shot an electric bolt at MKG Jose: I call it the Stun Gun! MKG was frozen, Jose: the Stun Gun only works on robots and cyborgs. Charles: Zach! Use the Zach Punch! Zach turned to Neo Mode Instead of his fist catching aflame, he put his palms together, and both hands were on fire. Zach Punched MKG with both fists. Mecha-King Ghidorah was moving again, so he blasted Zach with all three heads. Zach realized that Mecha-King Ghidorah was more powerful than he was, so he put his hand on his color timer, ripped it off, and threw it at the evil three headed cyborg. Mecha-King Ghidorah exploded into an amazing combination of light, and explosion, and blood. Amy: Zach! Caboose got out of the Tank-Car, and sobbed, sadly, sobbed. The team cried with him, even John. A flash of light shortly blinded everyone. Once everyone opened their eyes, they saw a Ultra, with horns, and a cape. Ultra: I am Father of Ultra, leader of the Ultra Garrison! Charles: Ultra Father! Amy: Amazing! Jose: no one has seen him in years! Father of Ultra: what happened to Ultraman Zach? Caboose: Captain, can I tell him? John: sure Caboose. Caboose: he was, over..overpow...over. Amy: Overpowered. Caboose: what she said, by the three headed robo-monster thingymadoodle, so he tore his blinky thingy out, you know, the thing that gives him life. Father of Ultra: Go on. Caboose: so the slinky thing killed the robot. Father of Ultra: I see, by the power of the Plasma Spark, Ultraman Zach, get up! Ultra Father revived Zach with his light. Zach got up, with a new Color Timer. Ultraman Zach: Father of Ultra! Thank you! I'm so honored! Father of Ultra: it's ok, and since I'm here, I am going to give you a gift for your bravery. Father of Ultra: behold! The Ultra Bracelet! Ultraman Zach: just like Ultraman Jack's! Father of Ultra: use it wisely. Ultra Father flew away, and Zach disappeared. The team waved at Ultra Father, thanking him. EDF: Thank you! Thank you! See the Next Episode: Yapool Part 1 Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton